<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星海 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330336">星海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组，ooc，我感觉自己像个甜日天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这世界有三片星空，一片在遥远的蓝天之上，无法触及。一片在幽深的海洋之下，无法寻觅，还有一片，人们置身其中。人类终其一生都在寻觅那无法触及的两片星空却无法察觉他们一手创造出的另一片星海。<br/>而置身于其他星空的生物，是否也如人类一样向往着自己所不能触及的星海？</p><p>日复一日的做着枯燥的记录，法芮尔深吸一口气将视线从望远镜上移开。手边的热可可早就凉透了，拿起杯子喝了一大口才意识到这件事情，她只能皱着眉头把杯子推远。</p><p>这已经是来到这里的第二个月了，法芮尔的观察依旧没有结果，看着眼前乱糟糟的草纸，法拉试着放松僵硬的脖子把自己摊在了凳子里，桌上的油灯忽明忽暗仿佛随时都会熄灭。<br/>“今天也一无所获”呆呆的看着天窗外点缀着辰星的墨色苍穹，法拉决定就此休息结束这一天的活动。</p><p>法拉是最伟大的旅行者安娜的女儿，自从母亲失踪之后她便继承了母亲没有完成的项目——记录世界上的星空。</p><p>法拉所在的地方是一个靠海的小镇，每当夜幕降临之时海洋便与星空连成一片，银河从天空倾泻进海里，海浪翻滚着拍打墨色的天穹，看得久了便不知道眼前这片翻滚流动的绚丽究竟是海还是天。<br/>安娜最后的记录就是在这里戛然而止的，没人知道这位伟大又美丽的旅者在那天壮丽的流星雨后去了哪里，有人说她被卷入了海中，有人说她终于找到了去往其他星空的方法，可真相早就和这位伟大的旅者一同消失无踪。安娜最终变成了一个传奇。</p><p>“晚安，明天也请多指教”法拉收拾完毕倒在床上疲惫的对头顶的星空道声晚安，她小时候经常独自一人就把星空当作朋友，久而久之便养成了习惯。<br/>星河静静流淌，仿佛母亲温柔的凝视，法拉安心的闭上眼睛。</p><p>世人只知道安娜在记录星空，却不知道她究竟在寻找什么。当太阳升起海面被渲染的一片橘红，法拉早已吃完早饭。她静静的坐在桌前翻看着母亲留下的笔记。<br/>安娜对星空之上有其他生物这件事无比确信，法拉也无比确信，寻找星空之上的生命便是安娜一生都在研究的课题，这份确信也是法拉继承了安娜笔记的原因。<br/>“广大的世界中必然有其他智慧生命的存在，只是人类仍没有发觉”这是安娜经常对法拉说的一句话。</p><p>“妈妈，星空之上究竟存在着什么呢？”法拉将笔记抱在胸前透过透明的穹顶注视着仍然闪亮在天际的启明星。<br/>“你一定到达了那里是不是？如果是的话你还会回来吗？”她喃喃自语。</p><p>当太阳升上高空，法拉离开了所在的海边高塔去集市里购买纸墨，不知不觉中已经在高塔呆了两个月，所有的补给都告罄了。一想到自己这两个月几乎没有任何发现法拉不由得有些失落。<br/>“早啊法拉！”面包店的老板亲热的跟法拉打招呼“研究很辛苦吧，我这里上了新品面包，免费送你尝尝！”不等法拉回答，他将一大袋面包直接塞进了法拉怀里，法拉连忙道谢。<br/>“法拉来啦！还是老样子是不是？”杂货店的老板娘拿出了比平时多了一倍的纸墨“我这里进了新品所以旧货在清仓，便宜算给你了！”像火焰一样热情的老板娘没有理会法拉的犹豫，她直接把纸墨装好塞了过去。法拉有些局促的抱着东西，还想说些什么但老板娘完全不给她机会，法拉只得离开了杂货铺。</p><p>走在街上看着周围高低起伏的建筑和热闹的人群，法拉的脸上也不由得露出了微笑。这个海边小镇建立在小岛上，面积不大但人口却不少，为了满足所有人的居住需求小镇的房子一层层叠在一起，杂乱却有序。这里的人们纯真又热情，法拉第一次来的时候受到了相当热烈的欢迎，即使已经在小镇呆了两个多月她依旧对过分热情的居民们有些不知所措，但不在不知不觉中她已经爱上了这样的气氛，热情的居民们总能慰藉她因研究受阻而焦躁的心灵。就像是天上的星星一般让人放松，宁静。</p><p>补给结束后法拉回到了高塔，这个高塔被安娜改造成了观星台，以前是个老旧的灯塔。高塔不远处有一个对于小镇来说相当高耸的小山，那里是小镇的最高点。天气好的时候法拉也会架上望远镜爬到山顶看距离她近在咫尺的两片星海。</p><p>“这世上的三片星空有两片无法触及，还有一片只是难以察觉”安娜笔记的开头写着这样的前言，法拉一直都没能参透其中的意义，她未曾发觉过世间的第三片星空。<br/>“所以说妈妈是世间最伟大的旅行者啊！”法拉再次对着笔记感叹，面带向往与憧憬。</p><p>感慨结束是时候继续自己的工作了，法拉给自己冲了一杯热可可开始整理前一天画出的星象图。工作很枯燥，但这之中可能隐藏着的秘密却让人热血沸腾。经过长达几个小时的整理与对比，法拉终于把昨夜的星象整理了出来，直到将所有整理的轨迹都摊开在桌子上她才后知后觉的发现今天晚上可能有一场盛大的流星雨。</p><p>一抬头已经是黄昏，法拉压下欣喜的情绪手忙脚乱的开始整理望远镜希望能够好到最好的角度把星河记录下来，这期间她还不断的抱怨自己发现的实在太晚没时间去清理干净高塔的玻璃穹顶。当一切都准备好已经是夜幕降临，法拉打起百分之百的精神紧盯着望远镜，握着钢笔的手甚至因为紧张而出了汗。<br/>时间一分一秒过去，直到午夜，漫天的星河依旧寂静。<br/>“是我的计算出了问题吗？”法拉已经开始怀疑自己。<br/>“可是我算了一整天，结论应该没有错，难道是有什么外因影响了计算结果？”法拉一边挠头一边开始翻找自己的笔记，就在这时，天空忽然一片透亮，法拉被强光一晃瞬间抬起了头。<br/>但映入眼帘的并不是什么流星雨。<br/>一颗孤单的银白色的流星冲着她所在的海岸线冲撞过来，明知道自己应该闭眼但法拉却无论如何也移不开视线，刺眼的强光终于让法拉的眼睛陷入了短暂的失明。</p><p>预想的撞击没有出现，当眼睛能再次看到东西时周围再次陷入了漆黑与寂静。先是疑惑，随后是无法抑制的激动。法拉抓起自己的外套跌跌撞撞的向海边跑去，下楼的时候因为视线依旧模糊甚至一头栽下了楼梯。但身体上的疼痛丝毫没有影响她的行动。<br/>法拉朝着记忆中流星掉落的方向跑去，她有一种强烈的预感，她很快将要面对的事物可能是她这一生都在追求的。</p><p>在柔软的沙滩上奔跑扬起了泥沙，法拉认真的寻觅着流星坠落的地点，然后在一片如星光般的柔和银白中，她看见了天使。</p><p>眼前的人拥有着一头金发，像是睡着了一样安详的闭着眼睛，一对金色的翅膀包裹着她的身躯漂浮在地面几厘米的地方。法拉从没见过如此美丽的人，随着距离的拉近她不由得看得痴了，手轻轻的向天使的脸颊抹去。<br/>柔软，温暖。<br/>还未来得及细细感受，随着她的碰触银色光芒碎裂，金色的天使跌在了沙滩上，只是还未醒来。压下心中几乎要暴走的兴奋，法拉将外套盖在天使的身上将她抱了起来。怀中的人轻的像是没有重量，法拉深呼吸来平息自己擂鼓般的心跳，她抱着自己发现的天使一步一步慢慢的向着高塔走去，生怕自己的动作太大惊醒了怀中的人。</p><p>安吉拉睁开眼的时候已经是正午，阳光透过玻璃的穹顶将有些杂乱的高塔内照的透亮，视线明亮的能看到灰尘在空中缓缓飘落。一边回忆发生的事情一边打量这个不熟悉的房间，床边沙发上传来的平稳呼吸声引起了安吉拉的注意。<br/>一个粽皮肤的黑发女性正窝在沙发里睡的正香，脑袋一点一点，发梢像条埽一样不停的扫着肩膀。深色皮肤都遮不住的眼底黑青显示这个人已经很久都没有好好睡过觉了。安吉拉轻轻起身不想吵醒熟睡的人，但只是被单的摩擦声就让法拉猛然惊醒，反应过度的肢体动作直接让她从沙发上翻了下来四仰八叉的躺到了地上，扬起了地面一片灰尘。</p><p>“你醒了啊……”法拉大头朝下的尴尬傻笑。<br/>“呃……你没事吧？要不要先起来？”安吉拉向法拉伸出手，看到眼前的白皙手臂，法拉明显愣了一下。<br/>“啊，谢谢！”借着安吉拉手臂的力道起身，法拉清理了一下身上的灰说出了迟来的自我介绍。<br/>“我叫法芮尔·艾玛丽，是个旅行者来自陆地，昨天在沙滩发现了你，你叫什么名字？”<br/>明明是陌生的环境但安吉拉却完全不觉得焦虑，也许是眼前人温和的态度十分让人安心，完全感受不到任何恶意，她偏头思考了一下脸上挂上了淡淡的微笑。<br/>“我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，是个医生，来自星空。”</p><p>简短的做了自我介绍之后两人面对面坐着，法拉面色紧张的拿着一个小本子不安的看着安吉拉，这让安吉拉有些不解。<br/>“有什么问题吗？”安吉拉问道。<br/>“我又超级多问题！”法拉的声音瞬间拔高“呃，你觉得自己的身体怎么样，要是不舒服的话不用勉强！”她的声音瞬间又降低，安吉拉不由得捂嘴笑了出来，法拉脸上一片涨红。<br/>“谢谢你，我没有问题的，而且谢谢你收留我，想问什么问题都可以。”她声音柔和，让人觉得十分舒服，仿佛有温暖的阳光洒在身上。<br/>“你是天使吗？”法拉看着安吉拉的翅膀。<br/>“我不是天使，我只是一个医生”安吉拉伸手抚摸了自己的羽毛。<br/>“那星空是个怎样的地方？”法拉握紧了笔。<br/>“星空是个很美的地方，洁白，充满阳光，有很多友善的人”安吉拉尽力回想“每天做着自己的工作，有些繁忙但大部分时间还是很开心的”<br/>“那听起来和这里很像啊”法拉在本子上飞速记录“那星空上的所有人都有翅膀吗？”<br/>“大家都有翅膀，不过要是所有人都飞起来的话大家都不能顺利出行，所以在星空上翅膀还是有很多限制的。”<br/>“那安吉拉为什么会离开星空呢？”法拉继续发问，这个问题让安吉拉露出了为难的表情，她仔细回想但还是摇了摇头。<br/>“我不知道”她说<br/>“关于怎么来到这里的记忆完全消失了，我只知道自己必须回去”<br/>“是因为那里是家乡吗？”法拉停下了书写，楞楞地看着安吉拉忧伤的表情。<br/>“这也是一个原因，可是如果不回星空的话我会消失”安吉拉的表情带上了落寞，她抬头看向透明的玻璃穹顶。<br/>“但我不知道要怎么回去”<br/>“我一定不会让你消失的！”法拉激动的握住了安吉拉的手，看到对方惊讶的表情之后立刻红着脸把手背过去。<br/>“我一定会帮你找到回星空的方法！”驱散了尴尬的情绪，法拉神情坚定的注视着安吉拉天空般的眼睛，安吉拉被看的移开了双眼，脸颊有些发烫。<br/>“那就麻烦你了，法芮尔”<br/>“法拉，叫我法拉就好！”得到了肯定的答复，法拉露出了一个灿烂的微笑。<br/>“谢谢你，法拉”阳光笼罩着安吉拉金色的头发与翅膀让她的周身渡上了金色的光晕，她笑的温柔，精致的像是教堂中圣洁的天使像。<br/>那天，法拉与天使做了一个约定。</p><p>看着眼前的安吉拉，法拉第一次体会到心脏被击中的感觉。那美好而羞涩的感情可能叫做初恋，她捂着心口将这份情绪隐藏在心底。准备了两人份的午饭，法拉一头扎进了自己的研究笔记中，毕竟时间不等人。安吉拉好奇的在高塔中四处打转，打量着四处陌生而机械感十足的器具。这让她有一种回到了星空当年那个魔法时代的感觉。<br/>当夜幕降临，法拉顶着满头的灰从一大堆书本中爬了出来，手中是安娜当年去星空前留下的笔记。安吉拉靠在玻璃上静静的看着夜空中满天的繁星思考着什么，那如画的场景让法拉一时间咽回了即将说出的话，甚至放轻了呼吸。<br/>“法拉？”之前的脚步声还是引起了安吉拉的注意，她向法拉转过头，湛蓝的眼中粹着天空。<br/>“安吉拉在看什么？”法拉干脆也坐到了她身边。<br/>“我在想，原来你们眼中的星空竟然是如此美丽”安吉拉向星空伸出手。<br/>“我们那里的夜晚空无一物，没有星星只有永恒不变的月亮，只有离开了才知道我所居住的地方竟然也如此灿烂”<br/>“也？”法拉不解。<br/>“在天空时我们能看到你们所在的陆地，每天夜里被云雾笼罩的地面都会闪耀起层层光亮，连绵不绝。我们的脚下是一片星空，现在才知道原来你们才是那片星空”安吉拉表情柔和，她把头转了回去继续看星星。<br/>“那你们也是我们的星空”法拉握紧了安娜的笔记。</p><p>法拉最后还是把笔记的事情告诉了安吉拉，两个人一起看着笔记思考回去的方法。法拉虽然想私心把安吉拉多留几天，但这过于自私，她的正义感不允许她这么做。<br/>“你的母亲随着流星雨去了天空？”<br/>“大家都是这么说的，妈妈的笔记也有记载，但具体的事情谁也不知道”<br/>“试试流星雨的话说不定真的可以回去”<br/>“可是最近的一次大流星雨是在五十年后，我们没有那么多时间，也许需要些别的方法……你的时间还有多久？”法拉并不想问这个问题。<br/>“我也不知道，但我能感觉到自己的力量在流失，翅膀也开始变淡”安吉拉的表情变得担忧。<br/>“我会尽我所能帮助你的！”法拉又扑进了大堆笔记中，安吉拉担心的看着为自己拼命的法拉，心中的感动无以言表。<br/>“我没关系，你别把身体弄坏了”她担心的提醒，但法拉并没有听见。</p><p>时间已经过去一周，回去的方法已久没有任何进展，安吉拉的翅膀也越来越淡。心烦意乱的法拉在黄昏的时候爬上了高塔附近的山顶去散心，直到星河又与大海连成一片她才想起回家。<br/>“到底要怎么帮助安吉拉”法拉看着遥远的星河陷入了深深的绝望。<br/>垂头丧气的下山回家，法拉随意向城镇瞟了一眼，现在正是晚餐的时候，家家灯火通明。<br/>“天啊！我是个笨蛋！安吉拉早就说过了，我怎么就没想到！”她看着眼前的景象眼睛越睁越大，紧张激动的心情无论如何也抑制不住，法拉跌跌撞撞的跑下山去找安吉拉。</p><p>“安吉拉跟我过来！我找到方法了！”法拉一把推开高塔的门把安吉拉吓了一跳，她没来得及喘息也没有解释，拉着安吉拉的手就往山上跑，安吉拉满心疑问的跟着她爬山。<br/>“安吉拉，母亲跟我说过，这世上一共有三片星空”爬上山顶，法拉认真的看着安吉拉的眼睛，眼中充满激动“一片在遥远的蓝天之上，无法触及。一片在幽深的海洋之下，无法寻觅，还有一片，人们置身其中，却终其一生无法发觉”她缓缓让开了身体。<br/>“这就是母亲说的第三片星空”</p><p>小镇连绵的灯光映入安吉拉的眼中，星星点点，与天空大海连成一片，比天空更温暖，比海洋更多彩。高低起伏的建筑让柔和的黄色光亮杂乱却有序，就像是天上的星星，就像星星掉进了黄金的湖泊。</p><p>“安吉拉，你必须回到星空，那是否三片星空都可以成为你可以回去的地方？”法拉有些紧张的询问。<br/>“是，只要是星空就可以”安吉拉依然凝视着山下灯光组成的星空。<br/>“那你愿不愿意和我一起留在这片星空，虽然可能有很多事情需要去适应……”法拉挠了挠头。<br/>“有你在我便无所畏惧”安吉拉的翅膀彻底消失，作为选择星空的代价，她成为了一个人类。<br/>再次深深看了一眼自己曾经存在的那片星空，安吉拉转头凝视着法拉的眼睛，直到把她看的满脸通红，不知所措。<br/>失去翅膀的安吉拉笑的依旧像一个天使，她轻轻在法拉耳边说出了这一生最真挚的告白<br/>“你眼中所倒映的便是我存在的星海”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>